


Scars

by Meilichia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilichia/pseuds/Meilichia
Summary: Clarke Griffin is new in New York, running from a dark, dark past. To forget everything, she got a new job and a new apartment with an new roommate, Octavia Blake. But the fact that her brother seems a little bit to interested in her past, doesn't really makes it easier to hide her secret from him.





	1. The Beginning

The moment Clarke Griffin left the cab to visit her new home in New York, she knew something was wrong. Her new roommate, Octavia Blake told her she would wait for her outside but Clarke saw nobody that looked like the girl she expected. There was only an women taking her dog for a walk, some 7-years old girls and a tall guy with dark curly hair talking to someone on the phone. She couldn't see his face, but from how his shirt tightented around his back, he had to be well-buildt.

'Stop it, Griffin. Staring at some stranger doesn't make you look pretty sane', she thought, dropping her only bag to the street. Tugging at her favorite pullover she looked down at herself. Her outfit was simple, brown boots, white skinny jeans and a pullover in a dark blue. Even it is was this plaine, it was the only outfit she brought with her from her mother's house. She shook her head, her mother wasn't really what she wanted to think about.

Not really knowing what to do, she looked around but her eyes always came to rest on the stranger. He was discussing with someone and he wasn't very content. Suddenly, he turned around and looked Clarke straid in the eyes. She started to blush, eshamed that he saw her gawking at hime and pretented to watch at a car passing. The fact that the stranger was absolutly hot didn't make it better.

'Hey, are you Clarke Griffin?', she heared a deep male voice shouting. She lifted her head and was surprised to realize the stranger was speaking to her.

'Yes?', she answered uncertainly, confused that he knew her name.

'I'm Bellamy Blake, Octavia's brother. She's stuck at work, so she send me to give you a tour and the key to the apartement.'. Clarke grabed her back, walking forwards.

'That's kinda nice of you, thanks..', she slowley replied while stopping next to him. He was tall, no, he was very tall and that was very intimidating.

'Yeah, whatever, let's make this quick, I only got 10 minutes.', Bellamy answered bored. 'This your only bag?', he said while pointing to the said object.

'Yes.' He watched her up and down, then to her bag and back to her without moving. 'Problem?', Clarke snapped. For one second his expression changed into confusion, but the next a smirk grew onto his face.

'I just guessed a girl like you would have more bags, Princess.'. That was the point where she realized that no matter how hot this guy was, his personality was already starting to annoy her.

'Don't call me that, my name is Clarke. And could we finally go in, you need to leave in 8 minutes, remember?' Her words were hard and cold and by the look on his face, he found it amusing.

'Your wish is my command, Princess!' and with this words he went towards the door and opened it. Clarke followed but stayed silent, too tired to fight with him right now.

Her new home was located at the third floor and fortunatley Bellamy kept quiet while climbing the stairs. After unlocking the door, he turned around, his smirk still on his face. 'My Princess, your knew castle.', he spoke in an exagereted voice.

'Blake, i said stop calling me that.', she uttered but he just laughted. After a 3 minute tour of the apartement, that consisted of 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen compaired with an dining room and a small living room, they stood in an awkward silence near the door. Clarke watched him checking his phone and noticed his freckles. They made him look less like an asshole, even if his constant smirk said something else.

'Don't you need to go now?', she said silently, not wanting it to sound too mean. But Clarke was just tired and she couldn't relax with him still in the apartement. Bellamy looked up again a small frown between appearing on his face, like he couldn't understand why she wanted gim to go. Clarke guessed he wasn't used to a girl not wanting him close. He was silent for a few seconds, just looking at her.

'Octavia just texted me she will come home in 2 hours.' he stated. She sighted.

'Thanks for letting me know Bellamy. And thanks for giving me the tour. I didn't want to sound bitchy, I just- I'm just very tired.', she rambled, tugging at her pullover. He nodded and went to the door. But before he closed it, he turned around, that devious smile on his face again and said 'Sleep well, Princess.', closing the door quickly. But not too quickly to not notice the way Clarke tried to repress a small smile.

She turned around, her bag in her hand and walked to her new room. It was the smaller bedroom but she didn't mind. As long as it was as far away from her mother and Finn, she would be happy with a broom closet.

'Don't think about Finn', she mutterd to herself. Even if she didn't like her mother, Finn was the real reason she left her home in California. But as much as she wanted to forget him, Clarke knew she had to talk about him with Octavia. Before she saw the scars.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has to talk with Octavia about her past and the relationship she had with Finn. 
> 
> There will be some pretty dark things in this chapter, so be warned!

Two hours later, Clarke heard a key entering the door's lock. 'Clarke, you're here?', a female voice called. 

Entering the living room, Clarke watched Octavia. She was truly beautiful, the kind of girl that makes other jealous because she didn't even need to put make-up on to look stunning. She noticed, that Octavia was also watching her, something amusing in her eyes, and she remembered to answer something.

'Yes, hey Octavia it's awesome to finally meet you!', she said and smiled at the girl. 

'Yep but I'm sorry it took so long, I hope Bellamy didn't act like a complete asshole when he introduced you to your new home!'

'No, not a _complete_ asshole.'.

Both girls started laughing, immeditatly knowing that they would be friends.

'At least I don't have to punch him now. But I brought something to eat with me, you like pizza?' Octavia asked.

'Duh, what kind of person doesn't like pizza!?', Clarke commented, already turning to the kitchen.

They started eating and talking about different subject like their favorite TV shows, books and food. Talking to Octavia was easy Clarke remarked, like talking to an old friend. But that didn't mean it would be easy to talk about her past, she knew that. After they finished, they went back to the living room, watching a new episode of  _Criminal Minds_ , one of Octavia's favorite shows Clarke learned. Ten minutes into the episode Clarke started to be nervous, knowing she had to talk with Octavia as soon as possible. 

'Either you say what you want to say or you have to stop looking like I'm going to kill you', Octavia suddenly uttered, watching her annoyed. Clarke blushed, she'd not wanted to make her uncomfortable. 

'Octavia, i know we don't really know each other but there's something I need to tell you about me and my past and I want to talk about it as soon as possible because otherwise this will only get awkward and I don't want you to avoid me because of this reason..'. She was babbeling and she knew it but Clarke couldn't stop.

'Clarke, you're starting to scare me so just start talking!' Octavia said while turning off the TV.

'There was this boyfriend I had at my old home. His name was Finn and I was totally in love with him. He was the kind of guy that made you feel special and happy just by smiling at you. We dated for three months until I noticed something was wrong with him. He started to get jealous even if I just talked to another guy or girl and got pretty angry. He screamed at me one time and I ran away, I was so confused about it because I didn't do anything wrong. The next day I wanted to talk with him about this stupid fight but he wasn't at his apartement. Insteed I found a girl in front of his door, Raven, with some serious bruises and I took her to the hospital. After she was cleaned up, I asked her why she was at Finn's apartment and she explained that she was his girlfriend and they had a fight.'

'What, please tell me he didn't do anything to her!?', Octavia shouted, interrupting Clarke.

'I can't. He beat her up. I didn't want to believe her because I never thought Finn would do something like that but i couldn't ignore the facts. So I told her Finn was also dating me but never mentioned her and I started to get scared. If he already beat up Raven just because they had a fight what would he do to me if I wanted to break up with him? But I tried to stay clam and drove Raven to her apartement. Afterward I went home, wanting to talk with my mother about it but she didn't listen to me. She liked Finn, his family was rich and if it was for her to decide, we would already be married. I was furious, screamed at her how she was a terrible mother and why she didn't seem to realise that I could have been the girl beaten up and not Raven. She ignored everything and just told me to calm down, so I left our house. But the moment I left the house, somebody hit me and I fainted.'.

Clarke stopped for some seconds, needing some time to gather herself for the things she was going to tell Octavia. By the look on her face, Clarke could tell that she already knew that this story was ending badly, but she continued anyway.

'I woke up in Finn's apartement, bound to a chair and gagged. I started to scream, trying to loosen the ties and he started to laugh. He told me that he knew I found Raven and that he won't let me break up with him. He removed the gag and I shouted that I would never ever be with someone who's abusing his partner, not realising that this was the wrong thing to say because it made him furious. He hit me several times, asking me after every hit if i changed my mind.'. Clarke stopped again, now tears in her eyes. 'I was so dumb, I should have just said I would be with him but I didn't. He realized pretty quickly that beating me up wasn't giving him the results he wanted to see, so he searched for new methods.'

Octavia interrupted again, clearly shocked by everything Clarke told, 'Oh my god Clarke this is awful, I can't even-, what he did-', but Clarke lifted her hand and she went silent.

'I'm not finished yet and I need to tell you all of it so please..', Clarke pleaded and Octavia seemed to understand.

'Finn started to use a knife on me but forgot to gag me. So i screamed and screamed and screamed but he didn't care. After three hours of him cutting me again and again, the cops entered his apartement. I guess someone heard my screams and called them. I was driven to hospital and woke up some days later. You would thought, my mother was there, by my side but she wasn't. Instead, Raven was there telling me my mother left some clothes for me and went home again. Again I was just confused because I didn't realize what was going on with her. I called her but she just asked what I did to upset Finn so much and how I want to fix everything with him again. To say I was devasteted after this would be understatement. Raven offered me to live with her for some weeks, and stayed with her until my wounds healed but as soon as possible I searched for a new apartment as was away as possible and I ended up here.' Clarke was crying by the time she was finished with her story and Octavia was already comforting her. 

'Clarke, I am so, so sorry. I can't even imagine how you feel but I am so sorry about everything he did to you.', she whispered. 

'You don't have to be, you didn't do anything wrong.. But there is a reason I told you all this, besides the obvious part. The wounds may have healed but I have scars all over my torso. And you will definitly see them at some point and I don't want you to think of me as some kind of freak..'. Clarke looked at her feet, not wanting to see the reaction of her new friend.

'Clarke, I can't promise you that I won't be startled by them the first time but I promise you I will never avoid you because of them or treat you like a freak. You experienced some pretty dark shit but even if we don't know each other longer than a day, I will always be there if you need someone to talk to or if you just need a friend, okay?', Octavia was looking her straid in the eyes and Clarke knew she was being serious. 

'Thank you Octavia. You're the first person I ever told the whole story..'

'I'm going to make us some tea now and we will watch some dumb sitcoms until we fall asleep, is that okay for you?', Octavia asked her.

Clarke just nodded, happy about the fact that Octavia seemed to know that she didn't want to talk about the whole thing again.

She fell asleep pretty quickly but woke up every few hours because she dreamed about Finn. But everytime she woke up, Octavia was still there, telling her everything would be okay and for some reason, she believed her, knowing Octavia was going to be one of the best friends she will ever has.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> I'm not a native speaker, so sorry for all the mistakes. If someone wants to beta this whole thing, so the mistakes stay at the minimum, it would be awesome!


End file.
